The present invention relates to a combination television and videocassette recorder device.
Recently, in such countries as tile U.S.A. and Japan, devices utilizing reservation codes, such as Plus Codes or G Codes, have become widespread. It is a simple matter to make TV program recording reservations using these multiple digit reservation codes for controlling VCRs, which are published in newspapers and TV guides. The viewer merely inputs an appropriate reservation code by operating a keypad and the corresponding TV program will be recorded. However, these devices, which could be very useful if applied to other situations such as when tile user does not need to record TV programs on the VCR, have been used exclusively for recording.